Riddler
Edward Nigma '''a.k.a. The Riddler''' is a villain from Batman comics and media (as well as in the DC universe in general). He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler can't stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Riddler isn't really seen in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum, but he does have a very important role. He has thought up more than 270 riddles and puzzles that the player needs to solve. These riddles are spread across Arkham Asylum and they consist out of solving riddles, finding patient interview tapes, finding stone tablets and destroying hidden objects. He occasionaly gives comments when the player solves a riddle to tell him that he is slow, and he should have solved the riddle faster, though he becomes angry over the course and becomes fearful Batman will solve all the riddles. When the player solves all riddles, they can hear the Riddler being arrested by the police, who found his hideout with the help of the Batman. The Riddler's profile in Arkham Asylum states: With an obsessive-compulsive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City`s criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler`s plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. The Riddler will return for Batman: Arkham City. He holds many hostages in death traps and won't tell Batman the locations unless he finds enough riddler trophies then solves a riddle. Each time you save a prisoner he gets more paranoind to the point you can find him after you find all his trophies. Facts *Real Name: Edward Nigma (aka Nashton, Nygma) *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 183 lbs. *First Appearance: Detective Comics #140 (October, 1948) Batman the Brave and the Bold In one episode he captures Batman and forces Booster Gold to answer trivia questions in order to free him however Batman managed to escape in time and defeat Riddler. He is later shown in the episode Criss cross Conspirecy that he unmasked thee Batwoman in front of everyone thus ruining her life. Batwoman later tried to kill him but was captured by him. Before he could kill her though Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stopped him in time. He later made cameos in the episodes Knights of Tomorrow, Crisis 22300 miles above earth, and Legend of the Dark Mite. Batman Under the Red Hood Here he is shown in a flashback robbing a museum with his henchmen but was stopped by Batman and Robin. He is voiced by Bruce Timm in the movie. ''Young Justice'' While imprisoned at Belle Reeve Penitentiary, the Riddler tried to get on the good side of one of the ice villains, the head of the prisoners, but failed because everyone saw him as a joke. When a massive escape was attempted, the Riddler somehow managed to escape during the confusion when no one else could. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell by Klarion the Witch Boy and other sorcerors), Riddler infiltrated Gotham's Star Labs. While Sportsmaster incited a riot outside to keep the police occupied, Riddler was able to sneak out with the last sample of Starro. Riddler staged an ambush of the Team, by baiting them with Chesire and the echirnodem samples. The Team made short work of Riddler and his allies, Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler was bound and gagged by Zatanna. What the Team did not know was the ambush was meant to fail, and only served as a ploy to smuggle the echinoderm aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Holy Musical Batman The Riddler, along with the other rogues, work together with Sweet Tooth, to destroy the Bat, and put the nuclear Warheads into the water supply of the city. He is portrayed by a woman, named Meredith Stepien. "Riddle me this, I got a puzzle that will put you to tears, I'm cruel, but never crass." (singing in "Rogues Are We" with the other villains) Batman Forever The Riddler appears as one of the two main antagonists of the movie Batman Forever. ''He is portrayed in the film by Jim Carrey. Edward Nygma starts out as an employee researcher at Wayne Enterprises who is obsessed with Bruce Wayne. Nigma wanted to use Wayne to test out his invention which was capable of beaming a TV signal into someone's brain. But Bruce rejects his invention and tells Nygma that it 'raises too many questions'. Angered by Bruce's rejection, he goes to his supervisor and tests it on him, getting fired in the process. After getting fired, Nygma started to secretly test Bruce by leaving him a long line of riddles throughout the film. Nygma was so satisfied with the work of Two-Face on live televesion at a circus, he took his own take on the criminal underworld as the mastermind known as the Riddler. Forming an alliance with Two-Face, they work together to expose and kill Batman. But the Riddler also had the intention to put his invention (which was rejected earlier in the film) on every TV in Gotham and become 'Gotham's cleverest carbon-based life form' to outwit Bruce Wayne. But his true intention was to use his invention to steal the people of Gotham's quotient of intelligence into his own brain. At a business party, Nygma uses his now-successful invention to find out Bruce Wayne's secret identity as the Batman. After a deadly attack by Two-Face, they together watch the things that Wayne 'has in his head' which meant that he was Batman. Afterwards, Riddler and Two-Face invade Wayne Manor only to let Riddler to destroy the Batcave in the proccess. When Two-Face made his move to kill Bruce, he told him as he placed his final riddle on the doorstep, 'You won't learn nothing.' And they kidnap Dr. Chase Meridian to lure Batman and his new sidekick Robin to their lair. Using a battleship like machine while playing a life and death game with Two-Face, Riddler was able to destroy Batman's Batwing and send his goons after him and Robin only to lift up his lair. Finally coming face-to-face with Batman, Riddler claims that using his invention, he will use it to go to countless TV's across the globe that will feed him 'credit card numbers, bank codes, sexual fantasies and little white lies' into his brain. He then attempts to test Batman by dropping either Dr. Meridian or Robin into their grave which is underwater. He is defeated when Batman uses a Batarang to destroy his big replica of his invention thus destroying his lair. He is then afterwards taken to Arkham Asylum for a life sentence of insanity. Riddler 1966.jpg|Frank Gorshin as The Riddler in the 1960's Batman TV Series Riddler (arkham city).jpg|The Riddler as he appears in Arkham City Riddler animated series.jpg|The Riddler in ''Batman The Animated Series FMWeoF_riddler.jpeg|Jim Carrey as The Riddler in Batman Forever 1698353-charriddler.jpg The riddler img.jpg|This is the appearance of "The Riddler" in his character bio in the popular 2009 game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" Riddler green arrow.jpg|The Riddler in the comics The_Riddler_Young_Justice.jpg|The Riddler (Young Justice) Riddler-batman-98642735.jpg|The Riddler (The Batman) Riddler_braveandthebold.jpg|The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) 329px-The_Riddler.jpg|The Riddler a Former Villain Riddler.jpg|Riddler (without his mask and costume from Young Justice) Riddler in Holy Musical Batman.jpg|The Riddler in Holy Musical Batman. RiddlerSmiling.jpg|The Riddler's evil grin. Riddler8.jpg|The Riddler. Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Express Abnormal and Irrational behavior when he really " needs" to know the riddles that not even he.. Can solve. *Compulsive need for attention Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Green Arrow Villains Riddler Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Movie Villains Riddler Category:Sequel Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Staff Wielders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Riddler Category:Honorable Villains Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Embezzlers Category:Cheater Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:MAD Villains Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Evil Light Category:Blackmailers Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Propagandists Category:Rivals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bullies Category:Hatemongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Outright Villains Category:Karma Houdini